littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venomous Flowers
Venomous Flowers is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 55th case of the game. It is the first case set in Chichen Itza. Plot During opening sequence of Chichen Itza, the flashback of Jessica Cassidy is shown as she being abused by her family. Then, her stepmother Anne Collette stopped Connor Cassidy from abusing her and said that she will brings Jessica to the better place away from the Cassidys' bad behavior. El Terror vows to do something for it. Year ago before murder, Jessica and Harry Jamieson were dating before meeting La Legion and deal with him about hacking attack. Next scene, Jessica has taken away from Anne, who was jailed in Juniper Army Institute for simply having defied the authority of her husband. El Terror took the chance by kidnapping Harry and blackmailing Jessica, demanding her to leave Harry and return home. After she refuse, El Terror killed her and framed Harry into going to prison. But, Harry committed suicide after he leave the message to Jessica, saying the NightTerror scareware program is going to launch. Back to Chichen Itza, Comandante Carter Griffin, who revealed to be El Terror, gives his followers a freedom speech to ensure that SDU will be under their control before NightTerror launches. Mandy Bowes was placed in the cage and being surrounded by the Cassidys, who blames her for Jessica's death. Six months after Mandy was held hostage, Stanly Nashville's nomination as elected president and his abolition of the free press, his newspaper Nashville Gazette had proven to be a strongly recommended for his peace. However, the terrorist army El Terror formed, Angeles del Terror, had gained the power to take over Chichen Itza and planning to capture President Stanly, along with commanders, soldiers, senior officials and journalists who spoke against El Terror's rule and had gained control of the State of Democratic Union and the police forces as well. To avoid getting hacking, the team headed to Mexico to rescue detective-turned-killer Mandy Bowes, while protecting the people from the terrorists attack. Soon, the now-eight months pregnant Velia reported of a murder at Chichen Itza, so Jason and the player went to Pisté village, where they found poisoned body of escaped prisoner El Avispa. The five people were labelled as suspects: Commander Frederick (commander of SDU army), Father Toogood (priest), Katya Chudov (fortune-teller), Carolyn Walsh (hotel clerk), and Carlos Garcia (mango seller). While searching for evidences, Jason look at the radio and play it. He and the player are listens to the message from Connor Cassidy, who said that he got Mandy and want someone to brings President Stanly Nashville to the cult so the American people will die after seeing NightTerror in the electronic devices. Jason decided to keep on going to searching for more clue about Cassidys' behaviors. Mid-investigation, President Nashville told the team that he was going to preside over the case himself once the killer was caught. Later, the fortune teller Katya Chudov, demanded that hotel clerk Carolyn Walsh give her El Avispa's mask, which was stolen to buy illegal weapons. Soon afterwards, Commander Frederick of the SDU army said that El Avispa was suspected of conspiracy against El Terror, but had to be released upon lack of evidence. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to arrest Carolyn for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Carolyn revealed that Carter Griffin was her idol and that she was in love with him. When she heard El Avispa accepted to join Angeles del Terror as Carter's follower, she begs him to kick him out of the cult, but they were refused to let him go. Taking matters into her own hands, she laced victim's mango juice with poison hemlock and watched him vomit to death. Disgusted that she would commit an assassination in his name and before the team could arrest her, an escaped prisoner Kai Duvall kidnapped Carolyn and tells the team that people will witnessing her dead by his hands. During Shadow of the Last Stand (1/4), resolving to prevent the execution, Jason and the player talked to Naseem, who said that negotiation was fruitless and thus suggested a message in order to release Carolyn. Naseem and the player decided to go to the jungle to find a prison map, which they proceeded to do. He then devised a rescue plan for Leonor and the player, which they showed to Chief Seymore, who approved of the plans without hearing the details. He also said that they were to release and send Carolyn to the Tanchon concentration camp in North Korea, where she would serve a custodial sentence and carry out manual labor. They then found a prison guard uniform before telling others of the plan. Meanwhile, Bryon then told Roger and the player that Hailee McAfee had gone missing. He directed the team to the village, where they found her coat which (per Leonor) was stepped on by a member of the Angeles of Terror. They talked to Commander Frederick, who said that Kai Duvall had caught her distributing flyers advertising the cult followers and that he was going to the homeless shelter in the Tinum Municipality to catch more soldiers. The team then rushed to the shelter to warn Jonah Cassidy, Connor's son, but they were only able to find a angel-shaped hard drive which proved that the terrorist were planning the biggest explosion. After the discovery, they found Jonah with new mafia leader Tanya Kuznetsov, who they proceeded to warn. After Jonah admitted to stealing the hard drive, he and Tanya said that the terrorists were planning to the mass murder of SDU army in two weeks. Furthermore, El Terror was planning to launch the NightTerror on all electronic devices over SDU. Jonah and Tanya then went into hiding. Back aboard the ship, the team vowed to save Mandy and Hailee, and to stop the mass destruction committed by El Terror. Summary Victim *'El Avispa' Murder Weapon *'Poison Hemlock' Killer *'Carolyn Walsh' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mango juice. *The suspect reads Nashville Gazette. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect wears silver brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mango juice. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Nashville Gazette. *The suspect wears silver brooch. *The suspect has mosquito bite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mango juice. *The suspect reads Nashville Gazette. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect wears silver brooch. *The suspect has mosquito bite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mango juice. *The suspect reads Nashville Gazette. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect has mosquito bite. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mango juice. *The killer reads Nashville Gazette. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears silver brooch. *The killer has mosquito bite. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Shadow of the Last Stand (1/4) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Chichen Itza Category:Copyrighted Images